gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Boyman
Jack Boyman is a British GP4 DTM OC driver who has been in the OC since 2006. Currently he is driving for Team RBM (BMW) in the 2016 season after returning in 2015 following a 5 year break. A driver during the inaugural year of the championship in 2006, Boyman debuted for McLaren partnering Joseph Willows. He proved a consistent and well-regarded performer, putting in a series of solid drives with the front-running McLaren. Boyman earned his first pole position at the prestigious Monaco Grand Prix, he was unable to convert this to a win the following day however as he finished 4th. He took another Pole in the United States Grand Prix where he would go on to secure his first podium finish with Third. Consistent points finishes and another podium in Japan, meant Boyman was consistently in the upper echelons of the championship throughout the season. He was however; short on wins, by the series ending Brazilian Grand Prix, Willows had 4 wins to Boyman's none. These 4 wins had propelled Willows into the championship equation, and as a result of comparatively underperforming drives, McLaren elected to hire Jyri Määttä for 2007, leaving Boyman drive-less for the following year. The decision was met with controversy as many believed Boyman was a good Number 2 to the clear Number 1 driver in Willows, nonetheless the charismatic Englishman proved his doubters wrong at the series finale as he dominated the Brazilian Grand Prix to take his first win in GP4. A double celebration ensued as Willows clinched the drivers championship by 2 points from Renault's Joshua Anderson. Impressed by his form and surprised at the decision to release him at seasons end, Williams offered Boyman a drive for 2007. He got off to the perfect start in Qualifying in his first race as he secured a shock pole position for his new team. He failed to convert this however, and ended up a dismal thirteenth. Boyman performed consistently once again, taking numerous points finishes in his first season at Williams and even a surprise podium in Brazil, exactly a season on from his debut win. He ended up 10th overall in the standings, a very solid result considering the Williams was far from competitive, however, he was behind his teammate Wais Kuba in the standings by a mere 6 points. 2008 was markedly poorer for Boyman. Continuing with Williams for 2008, the car was difficult to drive and above all else, slow. Boyman and new teammate Finlay Strachan dragged the car to fourth and fifth respectively in Australia, but that was as good as it got for the team as both drivers could only manage a smattering of points finishes as the season progressed. Boyman finished a lowly 16th in the standings, but ahead of Strachan, the first time he had beaten a teammate over the course of a season. Leaving Williams for 2009, he joined Toyota partnering the experienced, Paige Knight, in the hope of stronger results. Despite another strong opening race in Australia with fourth, Boyman's season was equally as baron as the previous year, with sparse points finishes throughout the year, by contrast his teammate was consistently scoring points. On the eve of the Japanese Grand Prix, Toyota confirmed they would not be racing in 2010 leaving both Boyman and Knight without a drive. Boyman confirmed following this news that he would not be looking for a new drive in 2010 and would be retiring come the end of the season. He marked this news in the best possible way in qualifying, as he secured pole position for Toyota in their home grand prix. This was the fourth time he had achieved this feat and was remarkable considering two of the teams he scored poles with were not considered front runners. He also joined a small group of drivers to score poles with more than two teams. He eventually scored points with an eight place finish and scored points in his final top class appearance in Brazil with seventh. However, he finished a dismal 14th overall in the standings. He departed the top class having competed in 70 Grand Prix's, taking a solitary win, four podiums and poles as well as two fastest laps. Following an absence of 5 seasons, Boyman returned to GP4 action by announcing his drive at ABT Audi for the 2015 DTM season. He proved a success in this category, scoring 3 podiums on his way to ninth overall in the standings. He continued in this category for 2016, this time at Team RBM BMW. GP4OC Results GP4 DTM OC Results Category:Drivers